


This is a Cry for Help

by christy_sparkle



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I Don't Even Know, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, jakub falls in love, the sun in my eyes but if it were awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christy_sparkle/pseuds/christy_sparkle
Summary: A TSIME AU in which Jakub and Lili fall in love.  I don't know why. Don't ask. I'm as upset about it as you are.Happy Valentines Day, I guess 😂💖
Relationships: Jakub Zabinski/Main Character (Love Island), Jakub Zabinski/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	This is a Cry for Help

Lili squeezed the sun cream on her fingers and slid the slick lotion onto her muscled legs. Jakub watched her intently, his body full of sparks. The girl was so mint. 

God he needed a shag. She was driving him crazy. 

As if she’d read his mind, she turned her dark eyes his way and gave a shy smile that made him feel something funny in his stomach. Like when he had too many pints after drinking protein shakes all day. But the Villa provided no pints at all. Just nancy boy champa--No. That was homophobic. She’d told him so the last time he’d used it and she’d been brutally disappointed in him. She’d explained about how words like that hurt people. He hadn’t ever thought about it like that. He’d gone to school with a lad who was very nice and always helped him with his maths. And that boy was queer as fuck. He didn't want to say things to hurt that might hurt that lad.

He tried to _adjust his thinking_. The Villa provided no pints at all. Just champagne, which he did not enjoy. He smiled to himself. She would be proud of him if she knew. 

Lili rolled onto her stomach and stretched. "Jakub would you mind?" She held out the sun cream and he nearly tripped over the sun lounger in his eagerness to touch her. 

He squirted the stuff onto his hands and slapped them on her body. She gave a little squeal at the cold, and his skin tightened with embarrassment. Sometimes, when he was with her, it felt like he was back in secondary school. Lanky and fumbling and nervous. Too dumb to understand maths and not capable of reading long books. Not knowing what to do with his hands or his mind, before weight-lifting had calmed all that in him. 

She turned and smiled at him. His brain got lost in a fog of something he didn’t fully understand. He wanted her. Maybe more than any other bird before. But there was something else. He wanted to… he frowned and rubbed the cream into his hands to warm it. He wanted to make her happy. Because it felt good when she smiled. 

He mumbled an apology and stroked the now warmed cream into her skin. Her sighs of contentment made his willy wake up and say hello. He paused as he got to her spectacular bum, wanting desperately to touch it, but trying to abide by the boundaries she’d given him when he’d chosen her. "Do you want me to go lower?" he asked. 

She made a sleepy purring sound. "Yes, I'd like that." 

The bikini bottom was no match for her curves, so there was a lot of skin exposed. Tingling he ran his hands over her rounded arse. He growled in his throat, his body tingling as she arched ever-so-slightly into his hands. Part of him wanted to go further and stroke between her thighs, letting his fingers linger at the cleft that had been calling to him from the moment he’d seen her in a bikini. But he refrained from going any further without her say. 

He pressed his tongue to his bottom lip, remembering the night before. She’d finally rolled over in bed and pressed her lips to his, in more than her usual sweet goodnight smooches. In the Villa a day felt like a week and after almost eleven days paired up, without so much as a snog, he’d been losing his mind. The relief of it made him weak. She was a good kisser, alternating between sweetness and heat, sighing sexy little sounds when he tugged on her lower lip with his teeth. His body tightened. They’d snogged until he was panting, and hard against her. His hands had wandered from her backside to the braless breasts beneath her silky pajama top and he’d stroked them eagerly. He’d buried his face in her neck and kissed her, licking and teasing her skin, pulling those same tingly little sounds from her. 

He tried to go lower, wanting her breasts in his mouth. All of them, just stuffed in there like a squirrel storing them for the winter. But she pulled back and did something that stopped his momentum. 

She’d touched his face. In like, a nice way. 

He knew he wasn’t a handsome lad. His face had never been an asset. In school it wasn’t uncommon for people to compare him to a pug dog. She ran her fingers over his lips and along his nose. Even over the ridge of his brow, which had spawned more than a few caveman insults when he was younger, which at least broke up the pug comparisons. But it felt like she really liked what she saw. That she almost… treasured it. Which was strange because was completely indifferent to his body. It made him feel a little naked and exposed to know that she didn't care much for the thing he worked so hard at. Not that she’d been cruel or dismissive. She’d simply told him that she wanted to know his heart, not his muscles. He hadn't even known how to respond to that. His heart? He hadn't been sure he'd had one at all when they'd met. 

But now he could feel it beat whenever she was near. 

"Why'd you stop?" she asked softly, reminding him of what he was supposed to be doing.

"I don't know. Sorry. Just thinking..."

She was quiet in that odd way of hers. Waiting for him to finish his thought without hurrying him along. His ex would laugh whenever he'd ask for a moment to think. "As if you've ever formed a thought, you great lump." And he'd smirked and carried on as if it hadn't stung him deep in his core. But Lili wasn't like that. She never made him feel stupid for wanting time, or not knowing the right words or for messing up and looking like an idiot. She never made fun of him for ironing his socks or not liking mud beneath his fingernails. 

To think he’d almost blown it on their first date in the villa. He’d never impressed a girl less with his stupid banter. Hope had been interested, but Lili was not. And it had only stoked a flame in him. He’d come into the show with a plan and a persona. He was the bold one, who took what he wanted. Alpha-style. He would shake things up. Introduce some anarchy to the proceedings. So he’d chosen her, ripping her from a partner that everyone knew she was too good for anyhow. He’d never seen a woman who looked more like she’d swallowed a nest of angry wasps and was ready to spit them all at him. She’d jabbed her finger in his face and informed him that she wasn’t his to take. He was a bellend and had no respect for anyone. 

He’d been gobsmacked. She wasn’t the type to get upset about anything. But he’d unleashed her rage and it stoked an anxiety in him. A smallness that led him to act a fool at Casa, in an attempt to sew up the ripped seams of his ego. 

And when he’d come back, he’d expected her to be with someone else, but she wasn’t. Not for him, but because she was still longing for the prick she’d been partnered with before. But that lad hadn’t been interested any more, and she’d been so sad. He found it strange, but it hurt him to see her unhappy. He wanted to take that away. So he’d done what he could, bringing her brews and holding her while she sniffled, without asking her why. Eventually she’d started talking, telling him things in hesitant little puffs. About her past failed relationships. About feeling less than wanted. And god, he knew that feeling. He wasn’t good with words but he’d expressed as best he could that he understood. 

And one day, she’d been sitting in bed with her knees pulled up to her chin, watching him as he folded his socks and she’d smiled, knocking all the air from his lungs. She’d told him that she could see the good person he was, beneath all the muscle. And after that, they’d cuddled and she’d begun giving him hesitant evening smooches that became more assured. Until the night before, when she’d kissed like her reason for breathing and then looked at him as if he were someone special. Someone different than who he’d aimed to be on the show. It was as if she could see that scrawny anxious lad he'd been. The one that turned letters and numbers around in his head. And not only did she see that boy. She liked him. 

He put the cap back on the bottle of sun cream and stroked his fingers down her back. "Lili, do you..." he hesitated, feeling foolish for the thought and even more foolish for the hesitation. He was bold. Or at least that’s what he pretended to be. "Do you think I could be someone you--" he huffed an irritated sigh as his boldness attempted to desert him. "Do you think that outside of the villa, we could..."

She sat up and tilted her head. Before he knew what she was about, she pulled him close and kissed him. A soft kiss. No tongue or anything like that. She massaged his lips with hers, and he felt himself relax as his worries eased into her warmth. "I think so, yeah," she whispered against his mouth.

He kissed her. Harder than he probably ought to have. But it was like he needed to taste her words. They weren't backwards or twisted up. They were straight lines and he could follow where they led. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted against him. He pressed her back against the lounger and kissed her until he was dizzy. Until he couldn’t feel anything but the warmth of the sun on his back and warmth of her body beneath his. 

He'd never proper fancied a girl before. He'd wanted plenty. He'd pulled plenty. But with her he felt helpless and strong at the same time. He wanted her to the point of pain, but there was something nice in the wanting. 

They kissed until a blast of freezing hit him as someone canon-balled into the pool, reminding him that they were on a show in Mallorca and that he was wearing tiny shorts that were now testing the capabilities of their cotton stretch. He bundled her up into his arms and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, since there was no way she'd fit beside him. She curled up like a cat on top of him and he stroked her back with his big hands

"I fancy you," he said softly, not ready for any of the lads to hear him make such a mug out of himself.

She pressed her face to his chest and sighed. "I fancy you, too."

He slid his sunglasses on, and wrapped his arms around her, hoping the viewers wouldn’t see precisely how much those words had dug into him, pushing deeper and deeper, beneath the muscles and the bravado, until they wrapped around the boy he used to be, cradling and rocking him until both version of himself fell into a gentle warm sleep, knowing she’d be there when they woke up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame  Jolene/ThroughtheJunoBush for this. We were discussing odd pairings and I said, "Wouldn't it be funny if Lili were the fuckboy whisperer, and in few days of being partnered up, Jakub became a total whipped puppy dog for her?" and she said, "That's hilarious. You should do a one-shot."
> 
> So it's all her fault.


End file.
